Love for Who? You
by PinkAzn
Summary: High school is over for the year and our heroes are living their life to their fullest, all but one. Eren’s back and she sets off on a journey of true love to be with Hunter. Can she do it?
1. Feeling Lonely

Love for Who? You...

by PinkAzn

Disclaimer: I do not own any Power Ranger in this story besides Eren, Lex and Jo and a few other things like some places. Also, this is the story of what happened to Eren and Hunter after After It All. This will be taking place in Reefside, Blue Bay Harbor, and Marina Bay (reminder at the end of the chapter). Shout outs are still at the end of each chapter.

Keys:

"Pink"-talking

-Crimson-thinking

(Pink)-Author's note(s)

Crimson-someone speaking in the back ground

Pink-flashback

__

Crimson-singing/chatting/on the phone

Pink- doing something while talking at the same time

Summer: The battle with Mesagog is over and everyone is living a normal life, well as normal as normal can be with their lives changed that is. High school is over for the year and our heroes are living their life to their fullest, all but one. Eren's back and she wants to see and be with the man she loves. She sets off on a journey of true love to be with Hunter and faces the many road blocks ahead just to be with him. Can she do it? Let's see…

**__**

Chapter 1: Feeling Lonely

It was a nice summer day in Reedside and everyone was enjoying themselves. In a house on Velencia Road, a young teenager was exiting the door to the tall two story home and was headed for a pinkish red jeep. This girl was none other than Eren Matthews. She was on her way to work for the day at Hayley's Cyberspace but was running a little behind schedule. As soon as she got into her jeep, she took off, praying and muttering, that she wouldn't be late for work and that Hayley would understand.

Soon enough though she did make it to work, with five minutes to spare luckily. She went inside the café and was greeted by her friends. Shortly after her arrival, Kat and Tommy arrived too. She got behind the counter and put an apron on her waist and helped Trent take orders. She took her friends' orders and set it up then brought it to them. As she went to tend to other costumers, she got to the table where Hunter first sat when he came to Reefside. She was feeling a little down and started to go absent minded until Cassidy started to snap her fingers in her face to get her attention. Eren blinked a couple of times and looked at the couple that she was suppose to be serving. She looked at Cassidy and then at Devin and gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Cas, I guess I kind of spaced out there huh?" She said.

"Yeah, you did. Feeling a little down?" Cassidy asked, looking at her friend.

"I guess you could say that. I just miss Hunter, that's all." Eren smiled at her. "So what can I get you two today. Isn't it today yours and Devin's one week anniversary?"

She lifted an eye brow as she saw Devin smile and look down as Cassidy basically did the same thing only with a blush visible on her cheeks. Eren smiled at the two as she wrote something down on her note pad and told them that she had something for them. She got a few more orders down and gave Hayley three slips of paper, one being with her note about Cassidy and Devin. Hayley read it and smiled.

It read:  
_Cassidy, Devin…Two week anniversary…set out anniversary plan_

She nodded her head and went to the mini fridge that she kept under the counter. Inside, there was a small cake that Eren made for this day. Underneath the shelf with the cake was a pitcher of apple cider. She took it out and placed it on a tray with two plates and two forks. She called over Trent and Eren to bring over the special meal.

(I'm going to skip this because this isn't a Cassidy/Devin fic, it's an Eren/Hunter one)

**__**

That Night

Eren was on her laptop chatting with Hunter. She had missed him and wanted to speak to him.

(this will be a chat scene here ok?)

__

SwtEtrnal (her screen name is SweetEternal): Hey Hunt! I've missed you…how is evrythng and evry1?

__

CrmsnThndr (his screen name is CrimsonThunder): Evrythng is fine here and so is evry1. I've missed u 2 Er… and u? How r u?

SwtEtrnal: I'm good but I could do bettr. It's bn awhile since I last saw u or was with u. I wish I was with u rite now.

CrmsnThndr: U mite, it is sumr aftr all. May b I could come n visit u.

SwtEtrnal: Or bettr, I could come n visit u.

CrmsnThndr: Sounds lyk a plan 2 me.

SwtEtrnal: Lol…ya, it doz sound lyk a plan, doznt it? Ok, then it's settled, I'll come visit u n the others sometym during this sumr.

CrmsnThndr: Look, Er, I g2g. Blake brought some frndz ovr frm the Factory. I'll chat wid u soon, ok?

SwtEtrnal: It may b soonr than u think, but I undrstand. Ok, I'll chat wid u soon.

CrmsnThndr: Wut do u mean by that? Wutcha mean I'll c u soonr than I think???

CrmsnThndr: ? Well??

SwtEtrnal: U'll have 2 wait and c 4 urself.

CrmsnThndr: FINE! I'll WAIT!

SwtEtrnal: Lol…Hunt, honey, I promise, u wont have 2 wait long.

CrmsnThndr: Alright, as long as I get sumthng out of this. winkwink

SwtEtrnal: giggle Alrite, I promise u u'll get sumthng out of this. Now dnt u have 2 go?

CrmsnThndr: Wut? Trying 2 get rid of me already?

SwtEtrnal: NO! NEVR! But I thought u said that Blake brought frndz frm the Factory?

CrmsnThndr: O! That's rite. Tnx 4 reminding me. I'll go now.

SwtEtrnal: Alrite, bi Hunt. Luv u!!

CrmsnThndr: Luv u 2. Bi.

CrmsnThndr has logged out.

Eren sighed as she closed the screen to hers and Hunter's conversation, after she saved it with the other conversations that is. Then it hit her. She said she would visit Hunter at Blue Bay Harbor this summer, _THIS SUMMER_. What could she do? She was extricated with that fact in her mind. She wanted to be with him and see him again. So, there it was, her excuse to go on a trip during the summer. It was pretty late already and knew that Hayley would be asleep and so would Tommy, so she didn't bother on waking them up just so she could tell them her idea.

"I guess I'll just have to do it tomorrow." Eren thought to herself.

Eren stretched as she got up from her chair and yawned. She walked over to her bed and pulled her comforter down. She jumped on the bed and got under the comforter. She cuddled up in her bed under the warm sheets and closed her eyes. Instantly falling asleep, Eren dreamed about being reunited with Hunter.

**__**

The Next Morning

Eren woke up bright and early, but just as she was going down the stairs, fully awake after a nice warm bath, she noticed that she woke up a little too early since Tommy and Kat weren't even awake yet. Eren decided on making them breakfast and head off early to do whatever she could until she could head over to Hayley's Cyberspace, after all, it was her day off being it Sunday.

She was about to enter her jeep when she realized that she forgot her stuff. She ran back inside and grabbed her bag and keys. She also grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote a note to Tommy and Kat. It said:

-_Tommy and Kat,_

I'll be at the Hayley's. I made the two of you breakfast and it should be in the microwave. Just re-heat it and then you can eat. I also made a pitcher of orange juice in the fridge. See you guys later.

Eren M.

As soon as she finished writing the note, she ran to her jeep and drove to Hayley's. She got there in a records time, but without breaking the speed limit of course. Eren grabbed her bag and got into the café. Inside she was greeted by Hayley, Trent, Cassidy and Devin. She smiled at them and ordered a strawberry kiwi watermelon smoothie. Once she got her drink, she asked to use a laptop for the day. Hayley handed her the laptop and she went to a table so that she could be alone. She sat herself at the table and took a sip of her smoothie. She turned on the laptop and went to check her email. Eren received a bunch of letters from her other ranger friends all over the world.

__

After a few hours, Tommy and Kat walked into the café followed by the other rangers. Eren closed the laptop and gave it back to Hayley and her empty smoothie cup. She walked over to her friends and sat down in between Conner and Ethan. Not being able to stand the silence, Eren cleared her throat and started to speak but stopped before a word would come out. She thought it over and then decided to tell them about her idea to go to Blue Bay Harbor.

"Um…guys?" Eren started.

"Huh?" Everyone said as they turned their heads to her.

"I was wondering. Would you mind if I went on a trip for the summer?"

They all looked at her and then at each other. They thought it over and smiled. Nodding to Tommy, he answered for the whole group.

"We don't mind. You wanted to see Hunter didn't you?" Tommy spoke.

Eren blushed and nod her head. She stood up and left the smiling group so that she could go and pack her bags.

**__**

In her Room that Night

Eren had just finished packing her bags. She grabbed her laptop bag and placed her laptop carefully inside and the charger into her bag. She brought her bags downstairs and into her jeep. She went back inside and looked at her watch. She ran to her room to take a shower. She had to get ready for her going away party at Hayley's. Even though Hayley's should have been closed over an hour ago, she kept it open for her and the other rangers, as well as the people that knew about the rangers.

She got out of the bathroom wrapped in a rose pink towel with ruby flames and a pinkish red tiger jumping on it. Eren went to her walk-in closet and looked for something to wear. She found a pair of deep red cargo pants and a pink shirt that said "I will protect my friends, family, the world and the galaxy no matter what!" with a picture of the Pink Dino Power Ranger. She had gotten it from Cassidy on the last day of school, after the dance. It was a one of a kind picture of her as the Pink Ranger. Cassidy had said it would be fitting for her because of how she has been fighting since she was little. She finished dressing and left the house.

**__**

At Hayley's Cyberspace

As soon as she had parked her car, Eren locked the doors and went into the café. She was greeted by all her friends and hugs from the girls. She laughed as the party got started. An hour passed, and then another. Soon it was time for the good bye cake, which Eren was excited about, was cookies and cream ice cream cake! All getting a piece of the cake and getting drinks or smoothies as their refreshments. After the party, they all said their goodnights and promised Eren that they would be at their (Tommy, Kat and Eren) house by breakfast before she left.

She nod her head to let them know that she agreed with their suggestion as long as they didn't come later than ten o'clock since she had to catch the traffic. This time it was them that nodded their heads in agreement. They all left and went to their homes.

**__**

Back to the Oliver/Hillard/ Matthews Home

Kat, Tommy and Eren all got home and went straight to their rooms. Each saying goodnight to one another, they all entered their rooms. Tommy and Kat went straight to sleep but Eren stayed up a little bit longer than usual. She couldn't sleep, not just yet anyways. She lay in her bed and thought about what she would do once she got there. She thought about her trip for a little bit longer and then went to beg.

**__**

The Next Morning

Everyone got ready especially early. Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, Hayley, Cassidy, and Devin all arrived before ten like planned. While Tommy and Kat were cooking breakfast while Eren was taking a shower. Once she was out of the shower, she changed into a pair of faded stretch, bell bottom, semi-baggy jeans, a ruby long sleeved t-shirt with a pink t-shirt over it that said "MotoX Chick" on the front and on the back said "Factory Rider" and pink and white Adidas. Finally, she placed her Eternal Morpher on her Once she was finished dressing and folded her night clothes, she walked downstairs with night clothes in her arms. She placed the clothes near the door and headed to the kitchen.

She greeted her friends and took her normal spot at the table, next to Kat and at the moment, next to Kira. The table was set and the food and drinks were placed on the table. Once everyone was seated, everyone helped themselves to a heaping of the wonderful breakfast that Kat made, with little assistance from Tommy since Kat wouldn't let him go near the food. After breakfast, everyone was extremely sad.

Eren took her clothes from the table near the door and the group filed out to the front yard. Eren placed her clothes into her bag and turned to the group. She walked over to them and gave them all hugs and kisses, on the cheek of course. With a tears in the girls' eyes and sad looks upon the guys, Eren walked to the jeep and got in. She took one final look at her friends and family. A single tear falling from her eyes, she started the engine. Once she was out of sight from her friends and on the freeway to Blue Bay Harbor, she had one thought in her mind.

-I can't believe it. I'm going to be able to see him again, all of them! I'm going back to Blue Bay, I'm going back to where I started to feel again! I hope nothing has changed, well, hasn't changed much anyways.-

She sighed as she drove off alone on the freeway. With a silent prayer to Zordon, she had the same thought that was going on through her's, Tommy's, and Kat's minds: Let the power protect me/you.

TBC…

Ok, here it is, chapter one of my Eren/Hunter fan fiction. Sorry it took so long to post but I've been busy with school and the Winter Show for my school which was on Friday, December 10, 2004. It went great if you don't count the many bad luck that we had since so many people kept on saying good luck instead of break a leg. Just so you know, in a theatre, no matter what kind, never say good luck since it is a bad luck omen while even though it is a saying, break a leg means good luck in a theatre without getting bad luck. Well, I don't want to really relive that day except probably for the fact that I was hanging around my crush most of the night and the whole week giggle like an idiot! Ok, that was stupid, but oh well. Anyways sorry for the late update and I hope to have chapter 2 up during winter break. After all, my birthday is coming up in January 10 which happens to be Eren's 18th and my 14th. I also hope to have a special Christmas one that should be up by this month. If I don't have it up, I'm extremely sorry and I will make a very long one that will be posted on mine and Eren's b-day. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and have a Happy New Year!

Also, if anyone forgot what Marina Bay is, that is Hunter and Blake's home town and the resident of the Thunder Academy in my fan fictions. If anyone that reads these are from L.A., I just realized that their city is based on a place here in LA called Marina Bay. It's a beach here and I just realized that now, go figure! This is also my first romance/drama fic and will also be under Hunter B./ Character Two since there is no Eren M. Well, see you in the next chapter and R&R!!


	2. It’s all for Love

Love for Who? You...

by PinkAzn

Disclaimer: I do not own any Power Ranger in this story besides Eren, Lex and Jo and a few other things like some places. Also, this is the story of what happened to Eren and Hunter after After It All. This will be taking place in Reefside, Blue Bay Harbor, and Marina Bay (home of the Thunder Academy and the Bradley brothers' home town). Shout outs are still at the end of each chapter.

Keys:

"Pink"-talking

-Crimson-thinking

(Pink)-Author's note(s)

Crimson-someone speaking in the back ground

Pink-flashback

__

Crimson-singing/chatting/on the phone

Pink- doing something while talking at the same time

Summer: The battle with Mesagog is over and everyone is living a normal life, well as normal as normal can be with their lives changed that is. High school is over for the year and our heroes are living their life to their fullest, all but one. Eren's back and she wants to see and be with the man she loves. She sets off on a journey of true love to be with Hunter and faces the many road blocks ahead just to be with him. Can she do it? Let's see…

**__**

Chapter 2: It's all for Love

Last Time:

-I can't believe it. I'm going to be able to see him again, all of them! I'm going back to Blue Bay, I'm going back to where I started to feel again! I hope nothing has changed, well, hasn't changed much anyways.-

She sighed as she drove off alone on the freeway. With a silent prayer to Zordon, she had the same thought that was going on through her's, Tommy's, and Kat's minds: May the power protect me/you.

Now

It was dark by now and like the first time she arrived at Blue Bay Harbor, it was raining. She was thankful that she had put the top on on her jeep before she left Reefside. As soon as she got to her old apartment, she saw that no one was home.

-Wonder were they are? It's only 5 PM.- she thought to herself.

She shrugged her shoulders and got out her umbrella and exited her jeep. Eren took out her keys and entered the empty apartment. Once she turned on the lights to her apartment, she smiled as she saw everything the way it was when she first left. She walked inside and to the kitchen. On the counter she saw a note from her sisters to…well she started to laugh at this because on the counter the note from her sisters where to each other. One note was from Lex and the other was from Jo, only Jo's was on the lamp stand. Eren grabbed her stuff and brought it to her room. She changed her clothes and put them in the laundry. She grabbed both the notes and read them to herself.

"Guess they're going to stay with Cam and Shane tonight. Alright, I guess I got the place to myself on my first night back. That's cool." she said to herself.

She looked around, went to the kitchen and started to make dinner. Afterwards, she went to bed thinking about tomorrow.

**__**

The Next Day

Eren woke up early and did her normal routine. She ate breakfast, took a shower, and changed into some clothes. Eren looked herself in the mirror. She was wearing black pants, a black and white semi-long sleeved shirt that had the letter S on the front with the word Sassy on the back, and a pink button up shirt over it (I'm wearing that right now, except for the pink button up shirt). She grabbed her pink Timberlands bag and put on her black Sketchers and ran to her jeep. She drove to Storm Chargers and looked for a parking spot. Once she found one, she locked the car and practically ran in the store.

Once inside, she found her friends and Kelly together in the back of the store in the usual mini round room: couch, TV and table. She walked up and noticed that Hunter and Blake were missing from the group. Eren didn't thing much of it so she just quietly snuck up to them. As soon as she got close enough, she jumped out screaming: BOO! They all screamed and looked to the source of their fear. They were all shocked to see Eren and once the shock wore off, the girls literally jumped on her, hugging her. After they were off the floor and Eren got time to breathe again, she went over to the guys and hug them.

"What are you doing here Eren?" Shane asked, holding Lex who was now back at his side.

"Yeah, why you back?" Jo asked, making herself comfortable seated in between Cam's legs.

"What? Is it a crime to see my sisters and visit you guys now?" Eren asked, placing a fake hurt expression on her face.

The others laughed at that and shook their heads saying "no, your right, it isn't a crime". But then out of no where, Eren asked them the question that she was dying to ask them.

"So where are the Bradley's?"

"Didn't Hunter tell you?" Tori asked.

"Tell me what? Tori? You guys? What's going on." Eren asked feeling a little worried.

"Um…can we talk about this later?" Tori said, indicating to Kelly, who was still there.

Eren understood and nod her head. The group started to talk again and once Kelly was gone, Eren brought the subject up again.

"So what didn't Hunter tell me?" She asked.

"Sensei Omino had him go back to the Thunder Academy. Something about shortage of teachers. Blake went with him and was lucky since his next race for the next two months would be at Marina Bay." Tori explained.

Eren nodded and told them the real reason as to why she was actually there. They all understood and left the subject. After awhile, it was time for the shop to close. They left, Eren going home with her sisters while Tori took the guys home.

**__**

A Month Later

It had been a month already and Eren started to feel that loneliness again. She told her friends and sisters that she would go to Hunter since that was the main reason as to why she was there in the first place. Like last time, she got her stuff together and had one last night with her friends and family. She sighed the next day as she drove away in her jeep to Marina Bay.

She sigh again and spoke to herself. "At least I have some new experience teaching at the Ninja Academy."

After that comment she put the Yellowcard: Ocean Avenue CD in the CD player. The rest of the drive to Marina Bay was silent except for the loud music from Eren's stereos. A few hours later, Eren had arrived at Marina Bay. Before she could go to the Thunder Academy, she stopped at a Filipino fast food restaurant called Jollybee (I love eating there. It's not an international one but there is one somewhere in San Diego and one in Carson at Long Beach.) She ordered a Jolly Burger and got a root bear to drink. Once she was done eating, she left and drove to the Marina Bay forest, a.k.a Thunder Forest, and parked her jeep near the entrance. She got out leaving all her stuff there, walked on the water straight through the mountain. As soon as she entered the academy, she was surrounded by ten of the ninja students.

"Who are you?!" one with a masculine voice asked.

"And what do you want?!" another one, more feminine, asked.

"I'm Eren Matthews and I'm here to see your sensei, Hunter Bradley." Eren said calmly.

"HA! No one comes to see the sensei without the school knowing unless it is his brother! And we were not told of a visitor of the sensei." a voice from behind her stated.

Eren rolled her eyes and sighed, then spoke.

"Fine, whatever."

They attacked her all together. She easily dodged and moved away from a them and their attacks. She fought until all of them were down, but that was only half her problems. She thought she was done but more students kept coming and she was getting tired. Soon enough, Eren was beat tired and was brought down on her knees, hands behind her back. Two students held her down while another tied her wrist behind her back. Together, four students went to take Eren to Sensei Omino until they came across Hunter. But he didn't see her because one of them was covering her and her head was facing the ground.

"Sensei!" the four students said.

"We caught this intruder claiming to know you." a female from the group said excitedly as she stepped up.

"Let me see this "intruder" that you got." Hunter said.

They moved to the side and he stepped close to her to see Eren's body, even though he still didn't know it was her. He looked at his four students and looked back at Eren. He put his hand under Eren's chin so he could look at her face but because of reflex, Eren jerked her head away from his face and pushed up from the ground with her hind legs and ended up kicking Hunter back on his butt. She stood up ready to fight with her hands behind her back as three of the students (just so you know, these three students are the ones that held her down and tied her wrist, there was only one girl in the group) surrounded her as the female student went to Hunter's side.

She tried to help him up but he politely brushed her off. He walked over to the student covering Eren and passed him. Once he saw who was the "prisoner" and the cause for the wind to be knocked out of him, he smiled. Eren, seeing the sensei that the students were talking to, she gasped out of shock. When the shock wore off, which was very quick, she ran into Hunter's arms. The students stood there confused and a little shocked, with the female student fuming in anger.

"Hunter…" Eren whispered.

"Eren" Hunter whispered back.

He held her until he realized that she was still tied up. He moved behind her and took the rope off her and then turned to the students.

"Tell the other students that the intruder that all of you attacked is already with me and that she is no intruder." Hunter said to the students that just stood there which made him a little impatient so he roared out the next thing. "Did I tell you to wait? Go, NOW!"

He took Eren to his room and let her wash up a little. Once she was done, they went to get her stuff in her jeep. When they brought it inside and into his room, he let her change out of her dusty and dirty clothes and into her Ninja Academy clothes (hey, she did roll on the ground a lot since she was dodging most of the students' attacks so she wouldn't hurt them). Eren looked herself over in the mirror. Her clothes from the Elemental Academy that she went to still fit her and she was thankful too. Just for reference, it was like Tori's academy clothes only Eren's had pink and ruby and the insignia was the sign for the Tiger. After she was done with everything, the two of them left the dorm and started to walk around.

"So Eren, how did you know?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter, haven't you figured out yet?" Eren asked.

"Figured out what?" Hunter asked as they stopped under a tree.

"That no matter where you are, I will always find you because I love you." Eren said, a smile playing on her lips.

He smiled back as he leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Unknown to them someone was looking at the couple with rage in their eyes.

TBC…

I hope that was good enough. Since this is a mini series, there will only be a few more chapters until this story ends. Don't worry, there will be more than five chapters. I will have up to ten on this story. But since Christmas is coming up and my b-day, I've been a little busy. But who was the one watching our oh so favorite couple? Remember, Hunter is the most popular and crushed on teacher at that Academy. I guess you will all have to wait and find out in the next chapter huh? Ok, I'm writing quiz stories on so if anyone wants to check them out, just look for PinkAzn. I think you will only find a Cardcaptor quiz under my pen name but take the quiz and then click on _Want to see PinkAzn's __other quizzes_.Go there and I should have a Draco Malfoy quiz there. I will also plan on making a Hunter/Eren quiz there. Look out for it and I hope you enjoy the quizzes. Oh, and please rate them when you've finished so I know how well they are. Thanks!!

Shout Outs:

Jorgitosbabe- thanks for the Happy Early Birthday!

CamFan4Ever- glad you liked my first chapter.

crimson kittycat- I'm glad to have a new reviewer. I hope you like this story and if you don't quite understand it so well, most of the answers are in The Mysterious Three and After It All since those were the first two stories I wrote and this is like a mini series to continue until the next season. I hope you like it and enjoy!

Here are some shout outs that I forgot to mention in my previous chapter:  
I'm sorry I forgot to shout out to you…

CamFan4Ever

Warstock-Leonhart

I'm glad you also liked my last chapter of After It All.

I also want to especially give a sorry shout out to is Jorgitosbabe since she was the one that helped me start this story. I'm glad you emailed me and helped me decide to make this an in-between story instead of a different story all together. This story is dedicated to you most of all! Enjoy and thank you!


	3. Holiday Cheers

Love for Who? You...

by PinkAzn

Disclaimer: I do not own any Power Ranger in this story besides Eren, Lex and Jo and a few other things like some places. Also, this is the story of what happened to Eren and Hunter after After It All. This will be taking place in Reefside, Blue Bay Harbor, and Marina Bay (home of the Thunder Academy and the Bradley brothers' home town). Shout outs are still at the end of each chapter.

Keys:

"Pink"-talking

-Crimson-thinking

(Pink)-Author's note(s)

Crimson-someone speaking in the back ground

Pink-flashback

__

Crimson-singing/chatting/on the phone/reading a letter

Pink- doing something while talking at the same time

Summery: The battle with Mesagog is over and everyone is living a normal life, well as normal as normal can be with their lives changed that is. High school is over for the year and our heroes are living their life to their fullest, all but one. Eren's back and she wants to see and be with the man she loves. She sets off on a journey of true love to be with Hunter and faces the many road blocks ahead just to be with him. Can she do it? Let's see…

**__**

Chapter 3: Holiday Cheers

Last Time:

He took Eren to his room and let her wash up a little. Once she was done, they went to get her stuff in her jeep. When they brought it inside and into his room, he let her change out of her dusty and dirty clothes and into her Ninja Academy clothes (hey, she did roll on the ground a lot since she was dodging most of the students' attacks so she wouldn't hurt them). Eren looked herself over in the mirror. Her clothes from the Elemental Academy that she went to still fit her and she was thankful too. Just for reference, it was like Tori's academy clothes only Eren's had pink and ruby and the insignia was the sign for the Tiger. After she was done with everything, the two of them left the dorm and started to walk around.

"So Eren, how did you know?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter, haven't you figured out yet?" Eren asked.

"Figured out what?" Hunter asked as they stopped under a tree.

"That no matter where you are, I will always find you because I love you." Eren said, a smile playing on her lips.

He smiled back as he leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Unknown to them someone was looking at the couple with rage in their eyes.

Now

Upon Eren's arrival at the Thunder Academy, she had been watched carefully by the students and most of the teachers, besides Sensei Omino, Blake and Hunter of course. After a few weeks, everyone started to trust Eren, besides a few girls that had very big crushes on Hunter. Eren on the other hand didn't mind anymore since she knew that almost everyone accepted her and as long as she was with Hunter, she wouldn't have cared either way. She was so happy and didn't know what she would have done without him.

A few months after her arrival, she had moved in with Hunter at the Academy and was glad that they allowed her to stay with Hunter. Blake had left the following week with Factory Blue to Las Vegas to do a race and said that he would meet up with Tori in Hawaii for their two year anniversary. Eren and Hunter both told him to just call if there was any problems. Now, the couple was just finishing a class and once they were done with their students, they went out of the academy and to the lake.

"Eren, can I ask you something?" Hunter asked her.

"You just did, hun." Eren laughed.

"You know what I mean, Er." Hunter said, a smirk on his face.

Eren kissed him and said: "Yeah, I know. You know I love messing with you. Go ahead, shoot."

Hunter smiled at her and gave her a playful glare and then asked his question.

"What would you think if we go somewhere for Christmas, us and the gang. Anywhere you want to go." He asked.

Eren, wide eyed, was too shocked to say anything. Once the shock wore off she squealed in delight and hugged Hunter very tightly. He hugged back and helped her up. They walked back to their room and started to make plans. Once they got into their room, Eren found a letter addressed to her. She took the letter and read it to herself. She dropped the letter and started to jump around like crazy while screaming in joy. Hunter looked at her and picked up the letter. He read:

__

Hey Eren,

Guess who?! Its Kim! I know it's been awhile and I'm hoping that everything is alright with you and your sisters. Well any how, this is an invitation to you, your sisters, and to any Ranger friends that you want to invite. All the original Rangers wanted to get together again for the holidays and meet with the new, old, whatever Rangers up to now. I heard from Tommy that your still fighting and that your with someone. Good luck with him kay? Oh, and by the way, the reunion will be in Angel Grove on Christmas Eve at 8 P.M. at the Youth Center. I hope to see you soon, and with that knew guy of yours…wink wink

Love always,

Kimberly

After reading the letter, Hunter put it on the table and smiled as Eren jumped into his arms. She kissed him and then remembered about their plan. She gave him the puppy dog look that asked can-we-go-? over and over again. He looked at her and nodded his head with a smile. She squealed again and kissed him on the lips. He let her go and the two went to bed. (Just so you know, it's like 9 P.M. now.)

**__**

The Next Day

Eren and Hunter didn't have to teach that day so Eren dragged Hunter to the mall. Without them noticing, one girl was following them. This was the girl that was bringing Eren to Hunter on the day she first arrived. When the shopping was done, they went back to the Academy. Hunter brought all the stuff inside while Eren said that she would just train by herself for awhile. After a few hours, Eren was about to go back inside, that girl appeared and stood in her way.

"Who are you to touch _MY_ man?!" screamed the girl.

"No, the question shouldn't be who am I? It should be who are you!" Eren said as calmly as she could.

"I am Josie Jamieson, Sensei Bradley's best female student out of all his others!" the girl, Josie, said.

"Well Ms. Jamieson, I suggest you find someone else to have a crush on because Hunter is dating me. I don't want to hurt you and I'm sure you wouldn't want your favorite teacher to be upset with you, right?" Eren said.

She didn't really like or even trust this Josie girl. She tried to leave but Josie wouldn't let her pass. Soon enough their little "dance" was getting on Eren's nerves. She was hungry, sweaty and in a need to change, she didn't have the time to deal with love sick little girls. And that's what she said.

"Look Josie, I don't have time to waste on any love sick little girls. Now move and go back to your dorm!" Eren commanded.

Instead of doing what she was told, Josie lunged at Eren. Eren quickly read her move and dodged her attack. Once Josie got her balance back, she lunged at Eren again, fists raised. That did it. Eren dodged the move but she didn't get out of its way fast enough and was grazed by it. She wasn't in the mood and so she struck back. Except she landed hits where Josie couldn't. She punched her in the stomach and kicked her in the back. Just then, Hunter appeared and found them fighting. Before he could say or do anything, Josie got back up and started to attack Eren again. She was already pissed off with this girl and Hunter could see that with the fire in her eyes.

Eren raised her fists, that was clenched tightly, up in the air. Fire then surrounded them. She took a step forward to the girl that had stopped in the middle of getting ready to attack. Josie stepped back in fear as Eren suddenly spoke.

"Look here little girl. Listen carefully because I will not repeat myself to the likes of you. You have pissed me off and I would finish you off right here, right now if I wanted to but your just a waste of my time. Stop trying to get me to break up with Hunter because one, he ain't yo man, he's mine. And two, what or who ever gave you the idea that I was taking him away from anyone?! You think you can beat me in any battle?! Don't ever challenge me again because unlike you, I've mastered every type of fighting form there is in the universe, no, the galaxy! Now, don't piss me off again or else who knows what I could do to you." Eren said in a threatening voice.

At that moment, Hunter decided to show himself. He walked up to Eren and held her by the waist. He then looked at Josie and shook his head.

"You were my best student. I thought you knew better than to fight another teacher, or someone who else as a matter of fact without a good reason? Fighting just because of a crush is not a good enough reason to fight. I'm sorry to say this Josie, but for the rest of the week you are suspended from the Thunder Ninja Academy. Pack your things tonight and go home. You will be allowed back Monday next week." Hunter said in a teacher like voice while still trying to calm Eren down.

Josie was gapping at what her favorite teacher just did. She stood up from her position on the ground and glared at Eren. Quickly she walked off into the Academy while whispering to Eren as she passed by.

"This is not over"

Eren watched her go with a slight glare. Eren had calmed down and was now resting her head on Hunter's chest. She was so relaxed and calmed just being with him.

"What was that about anyways?" Hunter asked.

"Can we talk about this once I've freshened up a little?" Eren asked looking at herself with a disgusted face.

Hunter laughed and then answered her.

"Sure, lets go back."

The two went back inside the academy and straight to their room. Eren got into her pink semi long-sleever t-shirt and red pajama pants. They sat down on their bed and Eren told him everything. Just as she was about to finish her "story", a note was slipped from under the door addressed to Eren. It read…

TBC…

I know this chapter is short, but remember, this is only a mini-series and if I made anymore long chapters, I would only have like five chapters! I know that none of you want that. So please forgive me for such short chapters. Just remember, the more reviews I get, the sooner the chapters will come. Also, once this is done, I will not be making anymore stories until the next season for I am making quizzes on like I said in my last chapter. Look at the last chapter for details or let me know in an email or review. Hope you liked it and again, I'm sorry that I made the chapters so short.

Also, I will try to get a Christmas chapter up by, well of course if I can, Christmas. If not, I'm sorry! I'll update as soon as I can.

Shout Outs:

Jorgitosbabe- glad you liked this chapter and I'm glad you liked the dedication.

CamFan4Ever- thanks for the Happy Early Birthday! I hope you liked the chapter.

Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Happy Holidays to all!


	4. Reunion

Love for Who? You...

by PinkAzn

Disclaimer: I do not own any Power Ranger in this story besides Eren, Lex and Jo and a few other things like some places. Also, this is the story of what happened to Eren and Hunter after After It All. This will be taking place in Reefside, Blue Bay Harbor, and Marina Bay (home of the Thunder Academy and the Bradley brothers' home town). Shout outs are still at the end of each chapter.

Keys:

"Pink"-talking

-Crimson-thinking

(Pink)-Author's note(s)

Crimson-someone speaking in the back ground

Pink-flashback

__

Crimson-singing/chatting/on the phone/reading a letter

Pink- doing something while talking at the same time

Summery: The battle with Mesagog is over and everyone is living a normal life, well as normal as normal can be with their lives changed that is. High school is over for the year and our heroes are living their life to their fullest, all but one. Eren's back and she wants to see and be with the man she loves. She sets off on a journey of true love to be with Hunter and faces the many road blocks ahead just to be with him. Can she do it? Let's see…

**__**

Chapter 4: Reunion

Last Time:

Josie was gapping at what her favorite teacher just did. She stood up from her position on the ground and glared at Eren. Quickly she walked off into the Academy while whispering to Eren as she passed by.

"This is not over"

Eren watched her go with a slight glare. Eren had calmed down and was now resting her head on Hunter's chest. She was so relaxed and calmed just being with him.

"What was that about anyways?" Hunter asked.

"Can we talk about this once I've freshened up a little?" Eren asked looking at herself with a disgusted face.

Hunter laughed and then answered her.

"Sure, lets go back."

The two went back inside the academy and straight to their room. Eren got into her pink semi long-sleeved t-shirt and red pajama pants. They sat down on their bed and Eren told him everything. Just as she was about to finish her "story", a note was slipped from under the door addressed to Eren. It read…

Now

The note read:

__

Stay away from MY man Matthews or else you will not see the light of day again!

Hunter read the note from behind Eren. He didn't like the sounds of the note and took it from her grasps before she could drop it. He her close to him as he lead her to their bed. He went down on his knees and looked at Eren.

"Don't worry Er, I won't let anything happen to you. I would never leave you or harm you, ever. I promise you that." Hunter told her.

Eren looked at him with a small smile creeping up to her face. She nodded her head and the two went to bed.

**__**

A Few Months Later; Two Days Before Christmas Eve

Eren and Hunter had already called their friends and family from Blue Bay Harbor and Reefside and at the moment Turtle Cove, where Blake was. They all talked about the reunion of rangers on Christmas and agreed to meet with the others on the appointed date. Hunter and Eren also agreed to pick Blake up since they would be at Turtle Cove before the others since it was only a few a two hour drive there for them. They placed all their stuff in Eren's jeep and said their good-byes. Once they were done with their good-byes, they went left Marina Bay.

Two hours later, they reached Turtle Cove. Eren parked her jeep at the restaurant Animarium. Eren remembered this restaurant and smiled at the name. She told Hunter the meaning of the name of it with a big smile on her face when he asked her about it.

"Hey Er, why's the restaurant called Animarium?" Hunter asked her.

"Long story but I guess I can tell you. This restaurant is based on the fantasy children's book. The story, which was also based on the legend, is about how there is this floating island in the sky called Animarium where a princess by the name of Princess Shayla sleeps with her guardian animals until she is awoken and needed to help protect the Earth from orgs and danger. It was also said that she and one of her protectors from 3000 years ago had fallen in love but could never be together because of their duties. A sad but very sweet story which has its own secrets." Eren told Hunter the short version of the long story.

"What do you mean its own secrets?" he asked.

"It means that it just isn't a story or a legend Hunt." she told him

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, still not getting it.

"I mean is that…" before she could finish what she was saying, someone interrupted her.

"She means is that its nothing important." the person interrupted Eren.

The couple turned around and came face to face with six different people, two girls and the rest being guys. Eren's eyes grew as she saw who they were. She smiled and ran to them, hugging the one that cut her off and then hugging the rest. Eren turned to Hunter and then to her friends.

"Lets do the introductions once we meet up with Blake, kay?" she asked.

They all nodded their heads and entered the restaurant. Eren and Hunter saw Blake and lead the others towards him. Once seated, Eren started the introductions.

"Ok, none of you guys panic and all but just so we're clear, no panicking or else you'll deal with me, got it?" Eren asked.

They all nodded their heads and she started.

"Hunter, Blake, meet the Wild Force Rangers WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!- the Wild Force Rangers whispered in a start. From left to right is Red Ranger Cole Evans, White Ranger Alyssa Enrile, Blue Ranger Max Cooper, Yellow Ranger Taylor Earheart, Black Ranger Danny Delgado, and finally, but not least, the Lunar Wolf Ranger, Marrick Baliton." She said and took a sip of her water.

Then she continued with her introduction.

"OK. Now you know who the Wild Force Rangers are, time to introduce the others. Guys, these two are the Thunder Storm Rangers that came after you guys. This is the Navy Thunder Ranger Blake Bradley and his big bro, my boyfriend, Crimson Thunder Ranger Hunter Bradley. Ok, now that we know each other, lets eat!" Eren cheered as she and the others, after their shock, ordered something to eat.

Once they were all done, Alyssa asked if Eren would be going to the Ranger reunion. Of course Eren said yes and that she was there to pick up Blake since she and Hunter were on there way there, after all the trip for them would be a day trip. Before Eren, Hunter and Blake left, Taylor said that she talked to Eric and said that he would already left with the other Time Force Rangers and would meet up with the Lightspeed and Lost Galaxy Rangers. Eren nodded her head and said her thanks. The Wild Force Rangers accompanied the trio to Eren's jeep since they said that they would be leaving as well. Before Eren drove off with her friends, she called out to the Wild Force Rangers.

"Hey guys! You leaving for Angel Grove yet?" Eren called out.

"Not yet. We're leaving tonight." Cole answered her.

"Alright, we should be off then." she said.

They all said their good-byes and drove their separate ways. That night, Eren stopped at her old city where she fought with the Lightspeed Rescue Ranger in Mariner Bay. She drove into the Lightspeed Aquabase using her old Lightspeed Rescue ID keycard. She was given admittance and was able to talk to Dana and Ryan Mitchell's father, Captain Bill Mitchell. She told him of their predicament and was given hers and her old sisters' dorm room where she and the Bradley brothers stayed.

**__**

The Next Day: Christmas Eve

The next day, Eren said her good-byes to all her old friends at the Aquabase and gave them all their presents that she had bought while at Marina Bay. Once they left, they started on their way again to Angel Grove. After driving for a few more hours, they reached Eren's home town. She drove to her old home and told the guys where they could stay while they were there. After they were all set and done, Eren and the brothers decided to decorate the house and set up the tree which took them another few hours. By the time that they were all done, it was still pretty early and that it wouldn't be dark for another five hours.

During this time, Eren decided to show the brothers around the small city. Going out of the house, she told the guys that they would only be walking since they were only going to the areas close by so that they could get back before dark and so that they could go out for dinner. She showed them Angel Grove Park, her neighborhood, the other old rangers' neighborhood and was greeted every once in awhile by people she use to know and the parents of the old rangers. She showed them the school and the library. Finally, Eren took them to the Youth Center. She led them inside and pointed out the food/smoothie counter, the training area and the gymnastic area.

"Over there is the training hall and gymnastic hall where we would all train, practice our martial arts and gymnastics." Eren pointed out.

"This place is amazing Eren." Hunter said.

"Agreed, this place is amazing!" Blake agreed with his brother.

Eren lead them towards the counter and was surprised to see Bulk, Skull and Lt. (Lieutenant) Stone working with Ernie. She walked up to the counter and cheerfully spoke out to the group behind the counter.

"Guess who!!" Eren called out in a sing song voice.

The group turned to look at who was talking and spoke all at once in a happy but surprised voice.

"Eren?!" they called out.

They rushed out from behind the counter and hugged her. They talked for a few minutes and then introduced them to the Bradley's. Bulk and Skull, acting like big brothers, started to question and threaten, but in a friendly way, Hunter when they found out that he was her boyfriend. Even Lt. Stone was acting all father like. Only Ernie was happy about Eren finding a boyfriend. She smiled at them and asked if any of the other rangers were there for the reunion for tomorrow. They all said that only the original rangers had arrived and that they would be seeing everyone else tomorrow.

"Hey Ernie, will the Center be closed for tomorrow?" Eren asked.

Hunter and Blake wanted to know this also because they knew tomorrow was the gathering of all the Power Rangers.

"No, why would it be? Everyone in Angel Grove know the identities of the original Power Rangers up to the Space Rangers. Plus, you know that no one would ever tell the identities of the Rangers. We respect all of you and what you've done for us." Ernie said.

"I know. I just wanted to know if I would be seeing some of the citizens and all." Eren told the group.

After eating, the trio thanked the group at the counter. They left the Center and went back to Eren's. Once they entered, they went straight to bed, with angry eyes watching Eren/

**__**

The Next Day: Christmas Day: The Reunion

Eren woke up early and took a quick shower. She changed into a pink long sleeved shirt that belled at the end with a ruby red tank top over it and faded denim bell bottom pants. She went down the stairs to see Hunter and Blake ready to start their day. Both brothers were wearing a type of motocross shirt and semi-baggy jeans. Hunter's shirt was red with black designs and the words "MotoX" in the motocross logo writing while Blake's was a navy blue with white and a picture of motocross rider doing the Superman. After eating breakfast, Eren lead the group out to finish their tour of Angel Grove, only this time in Eren's jeep.

**__**

8:00 P.M.-Youth Center

By 8, Eren and the guys had arrived at the Youth Center. The banner at the Center said "Ranger Reunion. All Rangers from the pas 12 Years!". She found all her old friends and more coming. Once she and the guys found her sisters and the Ninjas, they were suddenly surrounded by their friends, well, the girls anyways. The sisters had been dragged away and was suddenly asked questions like Who was the guy you were holding hands with or I can't believe that was your boyfriend, have you set a date yet for the wedding?! and so on. After questions were done, introductions were made since all the rangers had their own sections, except for the original Power Rangers up to the Space Rangers because they were all part of a group together so they sat at a long table. Eren and her sisters on the other hand had a table to themselves since they were in every single Ranger group.

Soon, everyone was eating, talking and laughing. Stories were told and the fun was shared. People started to dance or sing at the karaoke that was set up for them. Some even changed into some sweat clothes and challenged others in a friendly one on one while Kim was doing gymnastics on the balance beam. People were having fun and for the moment, Eren and everyone else forgot their problems. Sadly, it had to come to a close. As the time was already 11:30 P.M., all the ex-Rangers decided to call it a night. Everyone said their good-byes and said their thanks to Ernie, Bulk, Skull, and Lt. Stone. The original Rangers stayed behind to help clean up and so did the Ninja Rangers. After everything was cleaned, everyone left. Eren wanted to go to the park for awhile so she asked Tori if she could take everyone home for now. Of course Tori agreed but Hunter said that he would go with Eren. With a nod, Tori drove off with their friends and family.

**__**

With Eren and Hunter

Eren parked her jeep and got out with Hunter right behind her. He took her hand and started to walk down a pathway with her. After awhile of walking, Eren decided to get a little playful. She let go of his hand and streaked her way to Angel Grove's lake with him in hot pursuit. Soon enough he had caught her and had tackled her to the ground. Once they stopped rolling from the little tackle, Hunter had pinned Eren on the ground. The couple stared at each other and then their faces started to come closer. Just as their lips were about to touch, someone appeared and pulled Hunter off of her and punched him square in the face. Eren ran to Hunter who was on the ground from the shock and checked if he had any wounds. Once he was out of his state of shock, the two of them came face to face with…

TBC

Now aren't I evil? I love the suspense of it all. I'm sorry that I didn't have this posted on the appointed date, which happened to be Christmas, but I've been busy. After all, school is starting up for me in a week and my birthday is coming up, plus the new year is only a few days away. I worked on this chapter for a long time once I got time to do it. I hope it was long enough and just so you know, the story itself was six pages but with this "Note" and shout outs, the whole thing was seven pages long. I hope it was long enough and again, I'm so sorry for the long awaited update. I don't know how long the next chapter will be because school is starting back up so that means homework, YAY sarcasm dripping at the "scream"! Ok, well, hope you liked it and R n R!

By the way…….

Happy New Year!! And I hope all of you are safe!

Shout Outs:

miz greenleaf- it's nice to hear from you again. Thanks for the review and the advice. I know what you mean by not adding an Author's Note in the middle of the story and I usually don't do that but I wasn't my usual self. Also thanks for the advance B-day shout out and also, Happy Belated Birthday. But thanks anyways!

Warstock-Leonhart- it's alright that you haven't been reviewing, I understand. Also don't worry about Josie, she won't like what she's going to get. Also thanks for the advance B-day shout out.

CamFan4Ever- glad you liked the previous chapter. I'm sorry I didn't get this out on Christmas, I was working on it but then I got side tracked because my brother had me do something that took up most my time and I was out all day the next day, so I'm sorry.

Jorgitosbabe- I'm also glad you liked my previous chapter. Like with CamFan4Ever, I am also so sorry. Please read what I told her to find out the reason as to why I did not have this posted on the appointed date. Thank you.

Trelawney - Password


	5. Not the Kind of Welcome Home Party

Love for Who? You...

by PinkAzn

Disclaimer: I do not own any Power Ranger in this story besides Eren, Lex and Jo and a few other things like some places. Also, this is the story of what happened to Eren and Hunter after After It All. This will be taking place in Reefside, Blue Bay Harbor, and Marina Bay (home of the Thunder Academy and the Bradley brothers' home town). Shout outs are still at the end of each chapter.

Keys:

"Pink"-talking

-Crimson-thinking

(Pink)-Author's note(s)

Crimson-someone speaking in the back ground

Pink-flashback

__

Crimson-singing/chatting/on the phone/reading a letter

Pink- doing something while talking at the same time

Summery: The battle with Mesagog is over and everyone is living a normal life, well as normal as normal can be with their lives changed that is. High school is over for the year and our heroes are living their life to their fullest, all but one. Eren's back and she wants to see and be with the man she loves. She sets off on a journey of true love to be with Hunter and faces the many road blocks ahead just to be with him. Can she do it? Let's see…

**__**

Chapter 5: Not the Kind of Welcome Home Party

Last Time:

**__**

With Eren and Hunter

Eren parked her jeep and got out with Hunter right behind her. He took her hand and started to walk down a pathway with her. After awhile of walking, Eren decided to get a little playful. She let go of his hand and streaked her way to Angel Grove's lake with him in hot pursuit. Soon enough he had caught her and had tackled her to the ground. Once they stopped rolling from the little tackle, Hunter had pinned Eren on the ground. The couple stared at each other and then their faces started to come closer. Just as their lips were about to touch, someone appeared and pulled Hunter off of her and punched him square in the face. Eren ran to Hunter who was on the ground from the shock and checked if he had any wounds. Once he was out of his state of shock, the two of them came face to face with…

Now

Once he was out of his state of shock, the two of them came face to face with Jake Stone, Eren's friend from when she was in elementary. She looked up at him and glared with a shocked look on her face. Just as Hunter was about to get up and attack him back, Eren held him down and gave him a look that he noticed as, Don't-you-dare-fight-back,-I-can-handle-him. He nodded at you and you stood up, helping him to his feet. She stood in front of Hunter and looked at Jake.

"Jake? Is that you?" Eren asked, not really sure if it really was her friend Jake.

"Yeah." Jake stated simply.

Eren looked a little surprised because she didn't want to see her old friend fighting with her boyfriend.

"Why did you hit him?" Eren asked a little angry since he did hit Hunter and with no reason at all.

"Because he was on you!" he stated anger evident in his voice.

Eren looked at him, then at Hunter. She couldn't say anything so Hunter pulled her back to him by the waist which Jake noticed and anger starting to burn in his eyes while glaring at Hunter. Eren looked down and Hunter understood that she wanted him to continue for her.

"I was on her because she's my girlfriend. I caught her and we feel on the ground. So what's your problem?" Hunter asked as calmly as he could without raising his voice.

"My problem is _YOU_! Let her go now or else!" Jake said threateningly towards Hunter.

Hunter just held her closer to him and tightened his grip around Eren's waist.

"Why would I let her go and why am I your problem?!" Hunter asked.

"Because you don't deserve her! Eren, you were my best friend and I've loved you since we were little because you always believed in me and because you were the only one that stood up for me when others were picking on me." he looked at Eren, words full of passion and love.

Eren looked up and gave him sad eyes that showed love for only a friend. She didn't love him that way, even when they were kids. She only loved him like a friend, but he wasn't as close to her as he had believed to be. He didn't know her but yet he knew her when she isn't a Ranger but she could never return his feelings which made her feel guilty.

"I'm sorry Jake, but I don't feel the same way that you do. I love Hunter and always will." she told him with sadness in her voice.

He looked at her than spoke to her, almost pleadingly.

"But he doesn't know you the way I do. No one could understand you the way that I do."

"No, you don't understand. You don't know me at all Jake. I left after the I reveled myself to be a Space Ranger because I had other things to do that was more important than staying on Earth. When I came back, I still had things to do. And when I finally moved to Blue Bay Harbor, I met Hunter and no matter how you think of it, Hunter and I have more in common that you and me." Eren stated.

Jake looked at her, then at Hunter. He couldn't piece the puzzle pieces together and believed that Hunter was just some pretty boy that captured "his girl's" heart. He was angry none the less because he also believed that Eren took Hunter with her to the Power Ranger reunion that the whole of Angel Grove knew about as her date. Sure Hunter was her date, but he was also invited to the reunion. Jake glared at Hunter and then gave Eren another loving look. Not knowing what else to do, he turned to leave but said something before walking off.

"I will get you to see that I'm the one you really belong with Eren. I promise you that."

Eren and Hunter stood there, watching him until he was out of sight. Eren sighed and lead Hunter to a picnic table to sit down on. Hunter pulled Eren onto his lap and she rested her head in the crook of his neck while he put his chin on top of her head, rubbing her back with one hand and his other holding her around the waist. She sighed again and this time he looked at her. He knew why she was sighing for. They were still dealing with their Josie issue and now they earned themselves another problem with Jake. How could they do this without emotionally stressing themselves out. Josie wasn't really a big problem because to Hunter, she was just a student and nothing more, but Jake was another problem. He and Eren grew up together and had been friends, while Eren was a best friend to him. This would be a big problem. He gave her a kiss when he lifted her chin to look at him. This time though she sighed in bliss.

The couple stood up and started their way back to Eren's jeep in the park, having to streak to get there because the park was near the Youth Center and the lake was near the outskirts of Angel Grove. Unknown to him, a female figure was watching and smiling evilly as a plan formulated in her mind.

**__**

A Few Weeks Later

Blake had left with Tori and the other since he would be going to Blue Bay for another race and was glad he could have some time with her. Hunter and Eren on the other hand had stayed at Angel Grove for a little while and were very thankful when they didn't run into Jake for awhile which kind of looked suspicious. During their stay, Eren and Hunter had visited the Space Rangers since they decided to stay in Angel Grove and Eren found out that Ashley and Andros would be getting married next year during spring or next winter. Eren and Hunter were packing all their stuff and heading off to go back to the Academy. It was still early but Eren were glad she was able to say her good-byes the other day.

Eren and Hunter put all their stuff in her jeep and drove of to the Youth Center. Eren and Hunter walked inside the Center and saw Ernie already there and a basket on the counter. The couple walked up to Ernie and said their good mornings. He gave them something to eat and handed Hunter the basket. It was food for the trip back to the Ninja Academy. After eating and talking to Ernie, Lt. Stone, Bulk and Skull, Eren and Hunter left the Youth Center and started on their way, with Hunter driving this time.

(Ok, I'm totally sorry for adding another character but since February is almost here, I've got to hurry this up. So if you were all hoping for a big battle, it won't be in Angel Grove! And Jake will come back one more time, so don't worry. A battle is coming soon.)

**__**

Thunder Ninja Academy

Hunter drove into the forest and parked Eren's jeep. The two of them were unloading their stuff when a ninja star dart came at Eren. Just as she was turning around, she noticed the dark and tried to get out of it's path in time but didn't quit make it since it tore part of her shirt at the shoulder and grazed it so she had a fresh wound on her shoulder. Hunter stopped what he was doing and went over to Eren quickly. By the time he did, Eren had already placed her hand over her wound and had put enough pressure on it to stop bleeding for the mean time. The couple went over to the dart which was stuck to a tree with part of Eren's sleeve. Hunter was about to pull it out when Eren stopped him.

"Hunter, use the cloth to pull it out, I want to examine some finger prints on that." Eren states like she was part of the police, which she was when she was with Lightspeed.

"Alright" Hunter replied and pulled out the dart using the cloth.

He went over to Eren who had a handkerchief in her open palm. Hunter placed it there and wrapped it. The two of them walk back to their stuff and picked them up, Hunter having already put the dart in his bag. They walked inside and placed their stuff in their room. Eren changed out of her clothes as did Hunter and the both of them changed into their ninja uniforms. When they finished they left their room and went around the Academy, checking up with Sensei Omino on their schedule. They found out that they would have to start working immediately, so they would start tomorrow on their classes. They smiled at the old sensei and walked out of the building. A little bit later, a training stick collided with Eren's back and another collide with Hunter's. They put looked up after wincing in pain and came to see two unwanted faces of…

TBC…

YAY! Finally, chapter 5. Ok, the next chapter will probably be one of my last ones. I'm not sure because I'm writing another story, well it's a quiz, on quizilla but it's written like a story. I hope some of you will read my quizzes and rate them! The link is: 

Ok, now shout outs…

CamFan4Ever- I know I was being evil and I will be again. Sorry to keep you always in suspense but since it's been so long since I've done it and this is a short story, I couldn't help myself. I promise to make the next chapter not so suspenseful, ok? You have my word on it.

Jorgitosbabe- I'm glad you liked my last chapter. I was actually shocked to see your review the first time since I was checking my email right after I posted the last chapter and then there it was, your review. I'm glad to have such a surprisingly fast but loyal fan like you. Too bad your guess about it being Josie that they came face to face with but I know that most people would have thought that too but if you had re-read the sentence(s), you would have seen that the person, Jake, punched Hunter and Josie wouldn't hurt her "love interest". But good try! Hope you like this chapter!!


	6. Battles and Happy Endings

Love for Who? You...

by PinkAzn

Disclaimer: I do not own any Power Ranger in this story besides Eren, Lex and Jo and a few other things like some places. Also, this is the story of what happened to Eren and Hunter after After It All. This will be taking place in Reefside, Blue Bay Harbor, and Marina Bay (home of the Thunder Academy and the Bradley brothers' home town). Shout outs are still at the end of each chapter.

Keys:

"Pink"-talking

-Crimson-thinking

(Pink)-Author's note(s)

Crimson-someone speaking in the back ground

Pink-flashback

__

Crimson-singing/chatting/on the phone/reading a letter

Pink- doing something while talking at the same time

Summery: The battle with Mesagog is over and everyone is living a normal life, well as normal as normal can be with their lives changed that is. High school is over for the year and our heroes are living their life to their fullest, all but one. Eren's back and she wants to see and be with the man she loves. She sets off on a journey of true love to be with Hunter and faces the many road blocks ahead just to be with him. Can she do it? Let's see…

**__**

Chapter 6: Battles and Happy Endings

Last Time:

He went over to Eren who had a handkerchief in her open palm. Hunter placed it there and wrapped it. The two of them walk back to their stuff and picked them up, Hunter having already put the dart in his bag. They walked inside and placed their stuff in their room. Eren changed out of her clothes as did Hunter and the both of them changed into their ninja uniforms. When they finished they left their room and went around the Academy, checking up with Sensei Omino on their schedule. They found out that they would have to start working immediately, so they would start tomorrow on their classes. They smiled at the old sensei and walked out of the building. A little bit later, a training stick collided with Eren's back and another collide with Hunter's. They put looked up after wincing in pain and came to see two unwanted faces of…

Now

They put looked up after wincing in pain and came to see two unwanted faces of Jake and Josie. With a look of pure shock, Eren and Hunter stood up with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Jake?! How did you get in here?" Eren asked in total shock.

"Well Eren, I, like you, am a ninja. Even though I do not go to this academy." Jake answered Eren's shocked question.

"But you didn't answer my question, how did you get into _THIS _academy." Eren said, no longer shocked but a little annoyed.

"Ah…well I can answer that, Matthews!" sneered Josie. "I let my dear cousin in."

Eren and Hunter gave out a short gasp at the information that was handed to them. Eren knew that Jake had a cousin named Josie that he was close with but hadn't expected it to be the Josie that was trying to always get Hunter. Hunter, not having spoken for awhile finally spoke, anger evident in his voice.

"Josie! How dare you bring an outside ninja to this school!"

"Does it matter?! Because if I can't have you, than no one can!" she screamed as she attacked Eren.

Hunter was about to help Eren when Jake jumped on him while his back was turned to the two girls fighting.

**__**

Eren and Josie's Fight

Eren pushed Josie off of her and got up. She looked at Hunter and Jake and saw them fighting with one another. Josie got up and used the thunder magic that she learned and shot thunder at Eren. She blocked the attack by putting a shield of thunder around her so the attacks countered each other. Eren thrust her hand up in the air and a ball of fire appeared floating a little bit above her palm. She brought it down making a fist around the ball of fire and pushed her hand forward so that the push through the flaming ball at Josie.

Josie tried to movie but without her knowledge, Eren had stuck her fight to the ground by having her feet sink into the ground. Just as the ball of fire was about to make contact with her, Josie got her feet out of the ground and had barely managed to dodge the attack. She was angry now and out of no where, she had a scathe(1) in hand and attacked Eren. Josie smirked knowing that she had the upper hand but soon her smirk faded from her face as she saw Eren give her own smirk. Dodging all off Josie's attacks, she back flipped a good distance away from her. Eren stood there as Josie took this chance to attack her. Again Eren smirked at Josie. As Josie drew nearer, Eren called out for her old Ninjetti powers.

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

Eren's clothes changed from her black, pink and ruby and into her old ruby Ninjetti outfit. She multiplied and moved in a circle around Josie. She couldn't tell which one was the real Eren and started to attack all of them. When there was only four left, the real Eren, which was behind her, slipped into the ground and moved under the unsuspecting girl. She stuck her hands out of the ground and grabbed Josie's ankles. Josie looked down when she felt something grab her. Once she looked down, Eren pulled her down and Josie fell on her back. Eren jumped out from the ground and onto Josie. She punched her in the face knocking her out. Once she knew that Josie was out cold, Eren put a barrier around her made of fire. She turned to Hunter and see if he was doing well.

**__**

Hunter and Jake's Fight (The same time as when Eren and Josie were fighting)

Hunter got punched in the face twice by Jake. Hunter finally got Jake off of him and attacked with a series of punches and kicks. Jake, pulled a whip from his belt and moved lightning fast whipping Hunter. The whip hit Hunter all over his body and grazed his face every now and then. Blood was coming out from the cuts on his face and his ninja uniform was torn all over and cuts on his stomach. Hunter figured that the whip was razor sharp since not many things could rip Ninja Academy uniforms since they were created from a fabric found in ancient times.

Just as Jake was about to hit Hunter again, when Hunter shielded himself with a thunder shield like what Eren first used to protect herself from Josie's attack. He then shot a bolt of thunder at Jake who dodged the attack but did cause him to lose his whip in the process. So again, the two of them started in another round of hand-to-hand combat. Jake through a punch at Hunter's jaw and Hunter returned it with a punch of his own. Hunter sent a kick to Jake's side and landed a direct hit because Jake went flying to land on the steps of the main building. He was gasping for air and trying to regain his composure giving Hunter time to walk up to him. Hunter grabbed him by the collar of Jake's uniform and pulled him towards Eren. Eren opened a door way for Jake to enter the fire cage. Hunter pushed him inside and walked over to Eren.

(Fights are over now so don't expect anymore.)

By now, Sensei Omino had come out from the office. Without Eren or Hunter having noticed until now, none of the students had come near even after hearing all the noise that they made. Sensei Omino had come out and told them the reason why. Sensei Omino expelled the two from ever being able to become ninjas again and were stripped of their rank. Eren had a better idea than banishing them from Earth like Lothor because they didn't want time to repeat itself so that's why they weren't banished from the school. Josie and Jake were thankful for it. They left the academy and were put under careful watch by graduated ninjas from the Thunder, Wind and Elemental Academy. Having someone from the Elemental Academy watch them had meant that they had to be watched, extremely careful and the Elemental Academy graduates were grateful to do it as long as it meant having the academies safe.

**__**

A Few Years Later

Eren is now twenty and Hunter is twenty-one. The two just finished teaching their class and were getting ready for their needed vacation. Hunter took Eren to Angel Grove for a few weeks and were staying in Eren's home like the last time that they stayed there. That night, Hunter left a note that Eren read. The note said:

_Eren, if you got this note, please meet at the Youth Center at 8. Please wear something nice because I have a surprise for you._

Love always,

Hunter

Eren smiled looked at the clock. It was 7:30 now and quickly took a five minute shower. She changed into a ruby red dress and put on some make up. She blow dried her hair and fixed it up a half bun, half pony tail, with the pony tail coming out from the bun. Eren looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:45. She quickly left the house and locked up. Eren remembered that Hunter had her jeep but it was ok since the Center was only five minutes away from her house. By the time she got there, she looked at her wrist watch and saw that it was already 7:55. Eren walked inside and found that the Center was completely dark except for some Christmas lights hanging here and there.

"Hunter?" Eren called. "Are you here? Hello? Hunter?"

Suddenly, Eren felt strong arms wrap around her waist and instantly she knew it was Hunter. He lead her towards a table with two candles on it. Hunter left again and a few minutes later, the whole center was dimly lit. He came back and sat down across from Eren. Out of no where, Ernie came with two plates of Alfredo pasta and then came back with two glasses of his best fruit smoothies, after all remember it is Youth Center. The two ate quietly, enjoying the silence. After eating, Hunter asked her to dance. After everything, Hunter went down on one knee and brought out a box. Shocked, Eren stood silent, waiting to see what he would do. Opening the box, Eren saw a 32kr (I cant remember how to spell that) diamond engagement ring. Hunter held it out to Eren and asked her those four words that she had been waiting for, for so long.

"Eren Matthews, I love you with all my heart and I would die for you before ever hurting your again. You would make me the happiest man if you became my wife. Will you, Eren Matthews, marry me?" Hunter recited to Eren, voice full of love and passion that Eren couldn't say no to.

Eren silently nodded her head, tears of happiness falling from her eyes as he hugged her.

"Yes, Hunter Bradley, I will marry you." Eren whispered into his ear.

The two stayed like that until the lights came completely on and all their Ranger friends and allies appeared and started to clap and cheer for them.

The Wedding (Skipping ahead, I know, but I want to end it in this chapter.)

"Now, do you, Serenity Sakura Thorn Matthews, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold through sickness and through health, during the good times and the bad?" the priest, which happened to be Sensei Watanobe, asked Eren (Serenity).

"I do." Eren answered.

"Do you, Hunter Bradley, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold through sickness and through health, during the good times and the bad?" he asked again, only this time to Hunter.

"I do." Hunter replied, without taking his eye contact from Eren's.

"With this piece of cloth, it represents the connection that you two have and the combining of two elements. Fire and Thunder, though both deadly and powerful, can both be eased through one another. Do you take the challenge of forever being united and known as one?" Sensei Omino now said as he walked next to Sensei Watanobe, carrying a white cloth with the signs of Thunder and Fire with the other elements circling the two.

Together, Hunter and Eren answered: "We, as one, take this challenge and forever be united as one being."

"Now, through the power vested in me, and the power of the galaxy, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Sensei Watanobe called out.

Cheering is hear as the two were pronounced as husband and wife and grew even louder as the cloth that was now placed on the floor in front of them, was struck by fire and thunder. Eren and Hunter both used their powers and had ignited one another's symbol.

**__**

Two Years Later

Everything had been peaceful for our favorite couple. That was until now. Eren had been rushed into the delivery room with Hunter at her side. All their friends, the Ninjas, had been waiting intently in the waiting room until Hunter could come out to tell them the news. This was getting on all their nerves since the girls were anxious and the guys, though just as anxious as the girls, were trying to keep the girls from running into the delivery room and find out for themselves.

"One last push Mrs. Bradley." the doctor said.

Eren gave one more hard push and suddenly the whole delivery room was filled with the cries of a new baby.

"It's a girl. Would you like to take a look at her?" the doctor asked Eren and Hunter.

The nurse handed the baby to Eren and Hunter watched his wife and baby daughter with a smile on his face. He kissed Eren on the forehead and patted his new born daughter lightly on the head.

"Hunter, I think you should tell the others now." Eren said.

"Shouldn't we name her first?" Hunter asked, not yet leaving his position next to her and the baby.

"I'll name her when we're all together." She stated as a nurse came and took the baby to get cleaned up.

Another nurse took Eren to get cleaned up also as Hunter went to tell the others the good news. Once he was out the doors of the delivery room, his friends and family surrounded him. He smiled and answered the question dancing in their eyes.

"It's a girl." He said.

The others cheered and went to see Eren and the baby once the doctor said that it was ok.

Eren was surrounded by "how are you"s and "what are you going to name her?". Eren laughed and said she was fine and that she was ready to tell them the name of their new addition.

"Her name will be Nicola Luna Matthews Bradley." Eren said smiling.

The End

Hope you liked the series! This is the last chapter until February when the new series starts! If you read the last chapter of After It All and read the preview for the next series, then you should understand who Nic is in the series. Ok, just if you forgot, here is the preview again. Make the connections ok? Also, Rae and Sam are all related, with Nic being the oldest. Hope you all like it!

"_Mom! Dad!" Nic screamed._

"Nic, come on, we got to go. NOW!" Rae called out to her cousin.

"Let's go before we're next." Sam said.

The cousins looked back one more time and ran for it. They ran down a corridor and down a secret passage. The ran into a room and met up with the others.

Shout outs:

CamFan4Ever- I hope you liked it. I told you that I wouldn't keep you in suspense in this chapter! But, didn't you see that coming? Well, I hope you liked it.

Jorgitosbabe-hope you liked this finale. This battle was made to be specifically different from any battle that I've written because it's a two sided battle going on at the same time. Hope you liked it and will read the next series.


End file.
